


Love in the Dark

by GallifreyGod



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: "I guess... it's just hard. It's hard to love someone in the dark. To pretend that my life isn't my life once I step outside." Andy's voice was quiet, no trace of harm or anger... just exhaustion.





	Love in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee! Oh my god, my first ever DWP fanfic! I slipped and fell right on my ass when I was jumping on the Mirandy ship. I've been binge reading Truth and Measure and that inspired me to get some writing done. 
> 
> I know this fic is totally OOC but if you know me, you know I hate conflict, Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! This won't be my last Mirandy post either ;) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Andy yawned as she sat at the island of the Priestly Townhouse's kitchen. Miranda was still at the office after a long day and Andy knew she wouldn't be home for a while. The girls were most likely off doing homework or playing games before bed, none of them bothering to wait up for the Matriarch to arrive. Spring fashion week was approaching and Andy knew that meant long nights for Miranda at Runway, so most evenings were spent between Caroline, Cassidy, and Andy enjoying dinner. 

Andy and Miranda had lived together in the townhouse as a family for a year and a half. Two years of being in a relationship together- but one thing never changed.

It was still a secret.

Nobody knew about their romance except the twins Nigel, and _maybe_ Roy, if he had caught on by now. Otherwise? Not a living breathing soul knew. Everybody just thought Andy was her assistant, _which she was_ , but things had progressively become more serious. Just... never publicly.

Andy knew Miranda needed privacy and that was perfectly fine, but living a life of secret felt like a lie. She had a family now, twin girls who became like daughters to her and a partner who might as well be her wife by now. It felt shameful to carry a secret so important to her...

After insisting on helping the housekeeper clean up dinner, Andy saw a gossip magazine sitting on the hutch just outside the dining room. Even though it was probably belonging to one of the twins, seeing another magazine inside the Runway editor's house felt like contraband! It most likely came home from school, Andy could only assume. 

As she sat down on the island's stool with a glass of wine in hand, she flipped absentmindedly through the pages. Since everything else had been done, she really didn't know what else there was to do to pass the time until Miranda came home. Just as that very thought crossed her mind, Andy flipped the page and saw a paparazzi shot of Miranda in the bottom corner. 

_**Miranda Priestly: Single and Ready to Mingle?** _

_Has the fashion media mogul, Miranda Priestly, given up on love? Almost two years since her divorce from Texan Native, Stephen Tomlinson and Priestly has yet to be seen with a new beau. Will she remain single forever or-_

Andy scuffed disgustedly, unable to bring herself to finish reading the article. A white fire burned in her stomach after reading the first sentence and a half. Given up on love? Absolutely not at all! She and Andy had been together for close to two years and yet they were still in love as much as ever! Well... maybe not _as much_ , but Andy prided herself in knowing their relationship was solid. Of course, having their entire romance be a complete secret put a small strain on things. 

It wasn't supposed to be a secret. At least that's what Andy thought. At the beginning of their relationship, they had both agreed they would keep matters private until things became more serious. Was living with each other, working with each other, and sleeping with each other not serious enough? Andy tried not to think of it like that but those unwelcomed thoughts always found their way in somehow. 

After their relationship gained steady ground, Andy had expected Miranda to be more open to the public about the romance. But it seemed as if she kept putting it off, almost _fearful_ of what people would say. That part she could understand since Andy was the first woman that Miranda had ever been in a relationship with. 

Andy tried her hardest to be understanding of Miranda's position. Miranda coming out wouldn't be like coming out to your parents. She had Runway staff, friends, family, reporters, and essentially the whole world who she would have to come out to. The thought of that alone made Andy's heart begin to ache in her chest. 

She wasn't angry with Miranda, more or less just confused about her own feelings. She knew Miranda didn't think of her like some dirty little secret but she wanted to love her without boundaries. Life at home seemed so normal and domesticated but why couldn't they have that outside of their home? To the world, Andy was just Miranda Priestley's assistant once they stepped out of the townhouse.

As Andy got lost in her thoughts, she barely heard Miranda enter through the front door. "Andrea, you wouldn't believe the photos tha-... What's the matter?" Miranda asked, her voice becoming a little softer with concern. That was one of the nice things about home life with Miranda- she had become a lot more gentle around Andy at home. Less severity and quite a bit more tender, shockingly enough. 

"Nothing," Andy replied with her expression spacey, her eyes a million miles away. "I just uh, read something I probably shouldn't have." 

When discussion of announcing their relationship became the topic, it hadn't ever been an argument. Andy was always understanding enough of Miranda's position to know that she shouldn't push too hard. It was always more of a suggestive conversation, full of _'When your ready'_ s. 

Miranda set her purse down and sat next to Andy on a stool. She had to admit, even when she was sad, Andy looked quite adorable in her Northwestern hoodie and flannel pajama pants. 

"Yeah, those tabloids contain nothing but dribble," Miranda commented quietly. There was no real conviction in her voice like some would expect. No accusations and _"I told you not to read those!"_ Clearly whatever was going through Andy's head didn't need the help of her scolding. 

"They uh... they printed an article saying that you were officially single and ready to mingle. About how shocked they were that they hadn't seen a new man around." Andy said in a whisper, no sting in her voice but just pure emotional exhaustion. She kept her eyes dazedly pointed anywhere other than Miranda. She began to feel enveloped in the bleakness, trying to hide her muddled feelings by keeping her composure as blank as possible. She didn't want Miranda to see the hurt in her eyes. 

More surprisingly, there was no annoyed sigh coming from Miranda. She simply cocked her head to the side and stared at the floor. It felt like an overwhelming rush of guilt had splashed into her gut. She knew what Andrea was feeling, she knew there was only one solution, but she knew that it would be opening a whole new can of worms. Two years later and the guilt only seemed to build. 

"Andrea-" Miranda started after a deep breath but stopped when Andy cut her off. " I know, Miranda," Andy replied softly, finally turning to look into her partner's eyes. "I know." And she did know. She knew that the love of her life was terrified. Miranda was never scared of anything, not even attempting to fly in a hurricane, but she was petrified with the idea of revealing this part of herself to the world. A great portion of her valued privacy would be exploited into people's common knowledge and it rendered her almost incapable of coping with it. 

Andy looked at the woman to her left, her big brown doe eyes sparkling. "I would never force you to come out, Miranda. It isn't my place to do so, and that would be cruel of me," she whispered warmly, a sad hint of a grin. Maybe it was empathy? Hell, she didn't know what the emotion was since a hundred others were setting up shop in her stomach. 

Usually, these conversations ended quietly, almost no words being exchanged to begin with. Just looks that the other could read like a book and a mutual understanding of the other's regards. Andy knew it wasn't her place to push Miranda out of the closet, and she knew that place would never be hers either. 

Were the silent conversations enough? Was it going to break past the barrier of civil and erupt into a full-blown fight? Andy wasn't proud of some of the thoughts that plagued her mind, but she didn't know if she could stop herself from yelling them out during a heated argument. What if she said something she didn't mean? What if one of those unwelcomed thoughts crept to the surface and ruined everything? 

_"I feel like you're ashamed of me." "Are you so proud of your image that you'd sacrifice everything we have?" "If you really loved me, you wouldn't be afraid of the world's reaction."_

So far, they were just thoughts. Thoughts that she didn't even feel were true! But they were the thoughts that often made themselves at home in Andy's subconsciousness. She couldn't do much about Miranda hiding their relationship, but the best she could do was to make sure those thoughts didn't become her words. 

"I guess... it's just hard. It's hard to love someone in the dark. To pretend that my life isn't my life once I step outside. To not be able to kiss you goodbye at an airport or put my arm around you when we're in the sunlight. It's hard because I love you more than life itself and I can't show it." Andy's voice was quiet, no trace of harm or anger... just exhaustion. She stood up from the stool before pressing a long but gentle kiss to Miranda's forehead; leaving her alone in the dimly lit kitchen. 

* * *

 

Things had been... tense. Maybe that wasn't the right word. Quiet? Solemn? Melancholy? A week after Andy's confession and the mood seemed to carry along with them. But tonight was supposed to be different. Tonight was the annual dinner that designers, editors, and all around important people held before Fashion Week. A room full of Irv Ravitzes, Giancarlo Giammettis, and Stella McCartneys, all gathered in one ballroom to eat, drink, and prepare for a week of mental suicide. 

She knew that once again she would be attending the dinner as the assistant, rather the partner. It was painful seeing handfuls of designers who stood lovingly next to someone they cared about when she could do nothing of the sort. 

Andy chose a glittering black cocktail dress that tapered into poofy layers, something simple from The Closet. Hair in a simple bun with her bangs neat and squared, she was ready to go hide in the background. She and Miranda exchanged quiet compliments over the other's appearance while Roy pulled up. The ride over to the St. Regis was quiet, the atmosphere filled with everything they wanted to say to each other, but only still silence. 

Andy knew she was expected of the same things as always. Stay close but distant, no PDA, strict work talk only. And every time she was expected at an event, she tried to cope with the rules. As an assistant, it made absolutely every bit of sense but both of them knew her role as the assistant wouldn't last forever. There had been talk of moving to a different department of Runway or even moving to a whole new magazine itself. 

At first, Andy had assumed Miranda wasn't open about their relationship precisely because Andy was her assistant, but once she suggested being open after her job change, Miranda had no response.  That stung. So she wasn't planning to come out even after Andy was no longer her employee? Just keep up the charade of acting like they weren't in love? 

As Roy pulled up to the St. Regis, Andy had reached to open the door. Before her hand had grasped the handle, Miranda gently touched her shoulder and tried to speak. Andy looked at her and shook her head, interrupting what Miranda was going to say.

"I know, distant but nearby. I got it," she whispered with pain in her eyes, her words stinging Miranda as she stepped out of the Mercedes. 

* * *

 

Socializing had been what it always is, just mindless chatter about newest designs and trends; occasional family talk but nothing quite scratching the surface between public and private. Through the entire first half of the event, Miranda couldn't take the pang in her heart away. It ached, listening to the others speak about their families or milestones that their kids had hit. Even if half of it was bullshit, it still seared in her chest. 

Finally, dinner had been just moments away and people were taking their seats. She knew what she had to do, and the time wouldn't get more perfect. A room full of the people whom she knew would appreciate the full story rather than the tabloid edition. The people in the room were the ones that she would've had to tell individually, at least this way she could get it done all at once with nothing but the truth. 

But right now, it didn't quite feel like a task. She couldn't handle seeing Andy in pain anymore, she didn't deserve it. Andy's unspoken words were right, this had been going on for too long and it didn't have to go on any longer. Not if she could help it. 

"I'd like to propose a toast... or maybe more of an announcement." Miranda stood from her chair, holding a flute of champagne in her hand as heads turned. A few tables over, Andy stared at the editor, her infamous big brown eyes widening under a layer of false lashes.

Miranda drew in a deep breath, feeling suddenly ill under the hundreds of sets of eyes. No, she couldn't back down now. Not when she had everybody important here at once. She had to do this for herself... for _Andy_. Stage fright wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to, obviously. She was forced to face big crowds all the time, but never to the degree of what she was going to say next.

"A person whom I hold dear to my heart," her gaze adverting to Andy. "Once said that _'It's hard to love someone in the dark.'_ " Miranda's heart hammered in her chest, no going back now. "And I realize now more than ever how true that is. Nobody should ever have to hide their love in the dark." 

Andy's eyes began to water ever so slightly, her tears being delicately wiped away with a handkerchief. Even through her usually stoic face, the love and pain in Miranda's expression was clear as day to Andy. This was the woman who put a new definition to of love in Andy's book. She was the knees weak, breath short, chest heavy type of love that Andy had believed was only ever a fable. 

"Along the way, I've begun to see just how much of a delicate puzzle love can truly be; and what's a puzzle if there are missing pieces? Love can easily be washed out when you lack the little things, the sweet nothings; even the smallest of the puzzle pieces. Puting your arm around them out in public, kissing them goodbye at an airport, or simply being close to them where other eyes may see. Loving in the dark means forfeiting the smaller pieces for the bigger pieces of a different picture. Sometimes we love in the dark to avoid receiving judgment over _who_ we love.  We hide our love to preserve our public image, but what would be the point of love then?"

Even as Miranda's speech went on, her eyes always found their way back to Andy. She found herself looking at others for good measure, but once her crystal grey eyes found her lover's, it was like they were the only two in the whole ballroom. 

"But the one thing I find most truthful in it all is that it isn't _fair_ to love in the dark; not when that person extends their heart and soul to you. It isn't fair to hide them out of fear because you don't know what's going to print in the next tabloid or be gossiped about secretly over the water cooler. Love shouldn't be hidden by fear, ever." As Miranda breathed the end of her sentence, she could see the stray tear that dripped down Andy's cheek. She had seen the burden of secrecy causing bags under Andy's eyes and in her everyday attitude. It wasn't fair to be running her down like this over the stress of nitpicking and hiding their every move. As that single tear of happiness dripped down her cheek, Miranda could see the weight lifting off of Andy's chest. 

Two years was a long time to hide feelings from the world. It was two years too long to be living a lie. 

"I've never been a person of fear." Miranda started again. "And I'm tired of becoming that person, so I refuse to be fearful from here on out. That being said, I'd like for you to meet the person who has truly taught me more about love than I ever thought I'd know. The person who has stuck by my hardest moments and cherished the best. The one person who I'm willing to surrender _loving in the dark_ for." 

Miranda looked at Andy with a hidden grin, holding her hand out for the woman to take. As Andy stood from her chair two tables over, several breathy gasps filled the air while few had the decency to cover their mouths in shock. Andy didn't care. A warm and proud smile beamed on her face as she walked over to Miranda, taking the woman's hand shyly. 

"Andrea, I don't wanna love you in the dark anymore. You don't _deserve_ to be hidden in the dark. I want to love you in the light." Without a single care of any other person in the room but Andy, Miranda leaned over and pressed a slow and gentle kiss to her partner's temple. Not the faux air kisses she usually gave, this was different in every way. This was the kiss Andy had been waiting for over a two-year span. This was the kiss that spoke of pride and pure, unadulterated love. 

_Finally_

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended :)


End file.
